


Bad Investment

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: Requested Fics [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Crushes, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: Trevor's in charge of the crew now, and it's difficult to do.





	

Trevor is way over his head on this. Why did he do this? This was like college all over again.

Trevor reaches for the cup of coffee he knows is on the desk and takes it, drinking the remaining cold sludge of it. Trevor doesn’t remember the last thing he had that wasn’t coffee. That’s probably bad. He leans back in his chair and sighs, rubbing his face.

Trevor hears the door open, and he looks to see it’s Jeremy. “You’re still up.” Jeremy notes, closing the office door behind him.

“You’re not supposed to be back until Sunday night.” Trevor says.

Jeremy hitches an eyebrow. “It is Sunday night.”

“It can’t be.” Trevor says, grabbing his phone from the desk. Sure enough, it’s a few minutes until Monday. Trevor lets out an annoyed sigh, throwing his phone back onto the table. “Fuck.”

“Trevor, how long have you been awake?” Jeremy asks.

“Fuck, I think…” Trevor tries to do the math, but his brain isn’t working. His brain never works when it comes to Jeremy. It hasn’t worked in the last few hours either, so that might have something to do with it. “I don’t know.”

“Have you slept at all since I left?” Jeremy asks. Trevor can here the concern in Jeremy’s voice, and god damned it makes Trevor feel bad _why is Trevor such a mess with this crush._

“A couple times.” Trevor says. It wasn’t a total lie.

“How many of them were more than an hour?”

Trevor doesn’t say anything.

“Trevor, what the fuck!” Jeremy exclaims. “You’re going to fucking kill yourself at this rate!”

“I’ve been busy!” Trevor says defensively.

“You can take a break to take care of yourself.”

“No I can’t, Jeremy.” Trevor says. “There’s shit I have to do like convince other crews that I somehow know what I’m doing, defend our territory from those who _aren’t_ convinced, and try to get the dealers to stop clamming up because _apparently_ I’m a ‘bad investment.’ “ Trevor exaggerated the quotations with his fingers to emphasize the point. “It’s almost Monday and I didn’t do anything that helped.”

“You’ve been doing a lot for the crew, Trevor.” Jeremy says. “And you need to do something for yourself now.”

“I can’t, I have a meeting in eight hours.” Trevor says.

Jeremy crosses his arms. “Sounds like a perfect time to get some sleep.”

“I can’t. I have-”

“No one is going to think you’re capable of leading a crew when you have bags that can fit a body.” Jeremy points out. “I will drag you into a bed and hold you down until you fall asleep.”

Trevor’s cheeks burn at the suggestion. “Fine, fine, whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment, it motivates me to continue to write.


End file.
